Tragedy
by Scout19
Summary: In some ways, it was a tragedy when the didn't dance, but, in others, it was a catastrophe when they did... L/C


_**Warning: **Yeah, so this is something that has been sitting around on my computer for some time now and I had insomnia last night and felt like it was now the time to finish this monstrosity so I can stop dreaming about it at night... Soooo... Instead of finishing up the next chapter in Fool's Bet (like I really should have been doing) I finished this off instead... So... Read this, review this (hopefully with only good things to say) and then uh... Go read and review Fool's Bet too for go measure! ^_^ Please..._

_So uh... Warnings... Gratuitous smut, that's all there be here. Perhpas a two-parter methink, but I'm not sure... Uh, but the rating is there for a reason, nummy, nummy lemons for everyone!_

_Oh, before I forget... I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or an characters found within... I just like playing with them because it entertains me... Please no sue... I would be forced to cry..._

* * *

They weren't dancing. Everyone else was, but they weren't and it was becoming more and more of a problem as the night wore on. Both men were so gorgeous, so undeniably hot that it was a shame to watch them stand over by the bar, permanent scowls staining their otherwise handsome faces. Their trimmed and toned bodies were still to the point of statues, which was a tragedy of mass proportions.

It wasn't helping that both men had turned down over twenty women looking for dances each since they had arrived an hour earlier. How were they supposed to loosen up and have a good time if they wouldn't give anyone a chance?

"Squally looks mad." Yuffie whined to her three companions as she tapped her foot rapidly against the hardwood floor, more than impatient with her friend's attitudes.

"Your Cloud doesn't look much better." A thin brunette stated just loud enough to be heard over the thumping music. She tugged her deep blue sweater higher up her shoulders as she watched the curiously solemn blonde. The man hadn't said more than 'Hello' to her in the two weeks she had known him. And here she had been thinking Squall was bad.

"He's _always_ like this, Rinoa." Tifa answered. "Has been ever since the whole Sephiroth fiasco. _You _were the one who invited him, _you _go over there and tell him to stop being emo."

"Girls, now is not the time to be arguing." The brunette flower girl's peaceful voice carried over the dip in volume as the DJ reminded all those crammed into the crowded club that happy hour would be ending in an hour. Aerith was standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the two brooding men refuse to have fun. "As it stands, both Cloud and Leon are not having fun, and that, my friends, is a problem. The world has been saved, the town has been fixed, and the castle's been reopened. They should be just as happy as the rest of us, if not more so."

"Squall's happy, in his own way." Rinoa protested. "He's running the town, isn't he? He just doesn't _show _it much, or well, at all."

"And Cloud's happy, too." Tifa stated. "Sephiroth's dead, and about damned time if you ask me. There's nothing for him to be angry about."

"And to think the both of you claimed to love them at one point." Yuffie had her hands on her hips and was looking at her two friends with murder in her eyes. She gestured in the general direction of the two brooding men with one hand. "They are not happy. Squally is stressed out. Cloud is in mourning. And we're not helping by dragging them out to a celebratory party, although they could show some gratitude. At least _we're_ trying."

"Thank you, Yuffie." Aerith smiled at the short-haired ninja. She then turned a displeased expression on the two guilty looking girls in front of her. "Cloud used to be friends with Sephiroth, Tifa. He can't be too pleased with the fact that he was the one to kill him no matter how screwed up and evil he turned out to be in the end. And Leon doesn't like being in charge, he's good at it and it comes easily, but he doesn't like it. He's more a man of action, dealing with the day to day headaches and problems puts him on edge."

The two chastised women stared at the floor in shame. While they had decided to give up on the romantic side to their relationships with their respective men, they still wanted them to be happy above all else. Rinoa looked up and opened her mouth to apologize, but was cut off by Yuffie's excited scream.

"They're talking!" Yuffie squealed and the three women quickly snapped their heads in the direction the youngest was pointing in.

Sure enough, they were talking. To each other no less. They never spoke to each other, relying more on facial expressions and body language to get their point across. It was rare that even a simple monosyllable was used, both men more than accustomed to silence to care for something as common as words.

But now that seemed to have gone out the window for a least a little while. The four girls watched in varying degrees of shock as Cloud turned to the brunette beside him, moving his hand in the direction of the dance floor in emphasis of whatever it was he had just said. Whatever _full sentence_ he had just said.

And then Leon smiled... _Smiled_… at whatever Cloud had said, and answered back. In what looked to also be a complete sentence. The girls were floored.

"They're drunk." Rinoa managed to finally say through her shock. That was the only situation she had ever seen Squall open up. When he was drunk and with friends. "And they're friends. Since when have they been friends?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Since Cid found Cloud in the Coliseum and brought him back to us. They had to share a room while we were renovating the town. I would think that them not blowing it up or breaking any walls should have been a clue to anyone."

"And the way the fight together…" Tifa mumbled, a slight shiver racing up her spine as she remembered the time the two reclusive men had taken on an overly large boss heartless together. Not to mention the several training bouts she'd witnessed. Both men were deadly forces on their own, but together or even against each other they were a whole different level. "Like they read each other's minds. They fit."

"They're lonely." Aerith mused aloud. "They're not happy because, of course, they have their own personal issues they happen to be working through at the moment, but they're also lonely. I wish there was something we could do to help them."

"So we make them un-lonely."

Yuffie's evil grin was something that was known to strike terror into the hearts of the people, innocent and guilty alike, and it was now turned in the direction of the two antisocial warriors. Had the two unsuspecting men at the bar been around to see it, perhaps a large part of what happened next wouldn't have had a reason to occur. The ending would have been the same, but the humiliation would have been quite unnecessary.

But as we all know, the humiliation is what makes everything worthwhile.

* * *

Leon was not in any way shape or form having fun. And perhaps if he kept telling himself that then maybe it might turn out to be true. As it was, he _was_ having fun, albeit grudgingly. He snuck another secret look at the blonde beside him, a blonde that by all appearances was as bored and uncomfortable as could be. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he caught the other man doing the same. So he wasn't the only one having fun against his will.

Shifting his body in the direction of his companion he inclined his head a little to the left. '_You're having fun.'_

Cloud raised one shoulder barely an inch. '_So what if I am? You are, too.'_

Leon raised an eyebrow. '_This is the first time you've had fun in a month.'_

Cloud tilted his head down a fraction of an inch before leveling it out again. He then glanced over at the brunette again. '_I know, but you've never had much fun either.'_

Leon shrugged. '_I've never had a reason to have much fun before._'

Cloud nodded. "Okay."

"I have a reason now." Leon muttered, knowing that even if Cloud didn't hear, he would know what had been said. Cloud always knew. It was part of everything that made them click. They fought more than was healthy for anyone, but it never canceled out the fact that they clicked together like pieces of a puzzle. Even the fighting wasn't so brutal anymore, just minor displays to make sure the other was paying attention. Ego check.

Cloud took a sip of his drink as he considered what the other man had said. They did have a reason to be happy now. There was nothing left to fix, nothing left to fight for. All they had ever wanted had been peace and now it was here.

So why did they feel so empty?

"We needed a reason."

Now it was Leon's turn to pensively sip at his drink. They were reaching a nice buzz now. It had been a long hard week, and the alcohol and pleasant company were doing more to sooth their nerves than anything else.

He sighed and placed the drink back on the bar. "Yes, we did."

"I think I'm happy now."

Leon looked at the blonde, muted tones of shock reflecting in his eyes, though his face remained as impassive as ever. His body relaxed as he saw the soft smile on his friend's face. He exhaled slowly and leant back against the bar.

"I'm glad."

"I know."

Leon nodded, as they slipped back into their comfortable silence. It had seemed like nothing more than a handful of words, and in essence that's all it really had been, but there was something more. An entire conversation had taken place in the space of a few gestures, simple words, and shared silence. No one could understand how they did it, or why they preferred to keep their words under wraps in favor of enigmatic looks and almost imperceptible motions, but it worked for them. It was what made _them_ work.

It was why they clicked.

"We don't need these lights and techno music and dancing teenagers to fun have, do we?" Cloud asked, gesturing to the dance floor. Leon answered without missing a beat, not bothering to think about how this was probably the longest sentence he'd ever heard from the blonde.

Leon smiled. "No, we need the heat of battle and a lost cause."

Cloud chuckled, knowing the other man was right on the munny. "We've been here more than long enough to appease the women. I say we leave."

"I say you may be right." Leon agreed, slamming back the last of his drink. "If Yuffie hadn't started crying I wouldn't be here at all."

"Well, if Rinoa hadn't pulled the 'I'm new and I want to see you more often' card, I wouldn't be here either." He downed the rest of his own drink before continuing. "Though if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have gotten drunk and I wouldn't be talking to you."

"Too true." Leon pushed himself away from the bar, motioning for the other man to follow. "Not that I'm sorry about it."

Cloud shook his head and followed as the brunette led the way to the front of the club. "I suppose that's good, seeing as I wasn't sorry either."

"At least you have the decency to be honest about it." They both paused in their journey to the door to share a brief laugh over something that shouldn't have been funny, but inexplicably was. Maybe they shouldn't have treated the last of their substantially large drinks as shots after all. Not if it was going to make them so, dare I say it, giggly.

"Squally! Cloud!" Both men jerked up straight, all signs of laughter now gone as they turned to see the very unwelcome Great Ninja Yuffie bouncing between them and their goal, their goal being the door and escape.

"My name's bloody Leon." Leon growled, knowing better than to think she'd heard him. Cloud heard though and he brushed lightly against the other man's arm, just light enough that no one could see but hard enough that Leon could feel it. The tension immediately flowed out of the brunette's body at the show of support from the one person he could stand to be around for more than a minute without suffering a migraine of epic proportions.

"I know." Cloud whispered, so low in the overly loud club Leon almost thought he'd imagined it. The blonde was being more talkative on this one night then he had in the whole year Leon had known him, and Leon couldn't help but realize he was acting the same way. It would have scared him if it hadn't felt so god damned _right._ It was just another of the many ways they clicked, and Leon wanted to be afraid like he usually was when someone started getting too close, but he found that he couldn't, he didn't want to. He wanted this connection, needed it in a way he had never needed anything before in his life. He wanted this more than anything, though what exactly he wanted seemed to constantly elude him, and he couldn't find it in his heart to be afraid, to run away. Not this time, not this man.

And while he was thinking this, Cloud was pondering much the same thing.

Just another reason they fit just right, clicking together in a way that was altogether too familiar, too terrifying for words, but oh so very right.

"Hello, Leon." Aerith said as she materialized behind Yuffie. She looked over at the stoic blonde. "And Cloud. Nice to see that you decided to come after all."

Cloud nodded in what was as amiable a gesture as he was capable of giving, resisting the urge to flinch when Tifa and Rinoa made their way to the small gathering. Try as he might, he couldn't swallow the sudden dread rising up from his stomach at their appearance. One girl alone wasn't suspicious, and two was a feasible innocent coincidence, even three was somewhat on the fairly acceptable side, though Cloud would have most definitely had second thoughts about going along with anything they had to say.

Add another seemingly endless pool of estrogen into the mix and there was suddenly a time bomb waiting for the right moment to explode.

Too bad Leon hadn't had the benefit of having a gaggle of hyperactive females after him wishing for nothing more than to do whatever was in their power to make him as uncomfortable as humanly possible in his previous life. Maybe if Leon had spent the better part of a night dressed in drag while trying to sneak into a whore house, he would have known to run, but sadly enough he hadn't and while Cloud most certainly did know better than to stick around for more than the time it took to distract them enough to get a decent head start, he never had been one to evacuate while leaving a man behind enemy lines with no backup.

"Squall…" Rinoa began, but at her friend's icy glare she quickly backtracked, knowing that there was going to be enough going on in the near future to cause the man to wish for her slow and agonizing death. There was no sense in provoking him early on. She hastily covered up her mistake. "I mean Leon… I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Leon thought this over for a minute, the scar on his forehead crinkling as he knit his brows in thought. Cloud merely stood on the sidelines, wondering just what it was that the females wanted and how he could get out of it without causing a backlash and tears. He hated tears.

After a moment of thought the scarred brunette finally answered. "Yes?"

Yuffie's face fell. And here they had been thinking he had been doing so well, responding to whatever Cloud had been saying in full sentences, smiling, laughing. And now he was regressing back to monosyllables and gestures once more, and Cloud hadn't said a single word since they had appeared, which wasn't so surprising considering he had always been a bit on the smarter side where women and their devious plans were concerned having been the butt of more than his fair share back in Midgar.

Well, this little setback wasn't going to stop her. She was the Great Ninja Yuffie! Nothing slowed her down once she got on a roll!

Not even Cloud's insanely intuitive brain.

"Well… Since I haven't been here very long and the heartless infestation has trickled down to nothing the security system can't handle on its own, I don't exactly have any munny… Which is a strange currency don't you think? Here I was barely managing to keep up with Gil and now we've got this whole new system and…" Here Leon began to get a glassy look in his eyes and Rinoa quickly broke off her tangent for fear of losing him. "Anyways, I don't have any munny and I'm thirsty. Buy me a drink?"

She ended her statement with the best cute begging face she could manage. If that failed, which there was a high chance of it doing considering this was Squ-Leon (she was still having a problem thinking of him as anything other than Squall) she was talking to, then she could always fall back on her secondary plan, a plan that never failed to work even with the most hardened of warriors.

She could cry.

Although it looked as though she wasn't going to have to tonight because Leon shrugged and dug into his pocket for the requested munny, thinking no further ahead than how to keep her happy and out of his hair for one night, and how to keep her from breaking out the waterworks. Even knowing she was faking didn't make the urge to have the tears stop any less strong.

And he wanted her gone with the minimum amount of fuss possible. He loved his friend as much as he was capable of loving anything, but there were times when he needed space to be alone with his thoughts, or, in the case of tonight, be alone with someone who understood the need for silence in the place of inane chatter.

He was in the process of counting out the required yellow orbs when he noticed Yuffie and Tifa were giggling in the background. He felt a great swirl of anxiety. He was suddenly beginning to guess what Cloud had known all along. They were being set up.

What they were being set up for and where the girls were planning on the night going was beyond him, but he didn't think he was going to like it and he was sure whatever it was, it was going to be big, it was going to be loud, and it was going to be embarrassing as hell.

He handed over the appropriate change and shot Cloud a look that clearly stated they should move _now_ before something happened that they couldn't control. Cloud flicked an eye in the direction of the doorway, obviously in absolute agreement.

They moved at the same time, something Aerith noted and approved of before she deftly intercepted them with a charming smile meant to put even the most stressed at ease. "You two can't leave now! At least have a round with us before you go. I'll pay for it since Leon's already been kind enough as to loan Rinoa munny."

Yuffie internally cackled as the two men exchanged looks. Rinoa had played her part perfectly, slowing the boy's headway in getting to the escape just enough for Aerith to wedge her way between them and freedom. Now all she needed was Tifa to come back from making her 'special' drinks and they would be well on their way to seeing both Cloud and Leon grinding away on the dance floor with whatever woman they could find, undoubtedly making many lucky women's nights.

Cloud's jaw twitched at the interception, a motion that did not go unnoticed by the brunette beside him, a brunette that wholeheartedly agreed with his companion's unspoken sentiment. They were goners from the moment they had stopped. Now it was only a matter of accepting their fate or fighting it.

Seeing as fighting would only lead to more pain and would drag the night out to beyond tolerable, they silently consented to going along for the ride, not that they were happy about it. In fact, they were downright pissed. The evening had been going so well and now their friends had to go and ruin everything by butting in where they didn't belong. If they hadn't secretly loved the girls, they would have run away long ago.

As it was, they did love them in their own way, and now that leniency was coming back to haunt them.

"I've got 'em" Tifa called out proudly as she returned to the group with a tray of shot glasses in her hand, the amber liquid inside them sloshing around the rims as she bounced to a stop, holding out the tray in front of her.

The other girls were quick to move in, taking away all the drinks but two, the two Cloud and Leon found themselves with. They exchanged another quick look. Surely the girl's hadn't put anything too dangerous in the drinks? This was only a harmless plan to get them drunk in hopes of garnishing some incriminating photographs for use later on, right?

They didn't have time to dwell over whether or not their drinks were safe for consumption before they were forced to toss their heads back and pray that the burning liquid running down their throats was purely alcohol with nothing surprising going along for the ride. Considering Tifa had made them, that was not a safe bet in the slightest.

They placed their empty shot glasses back on the tray and looked around at the circle of mischievous girls. When neither one felt any immediate effects other than some standard dizziness they began to relax.

"You don't really want to go, do you Cloud?" Tifa asked, the very picture of innocence. "I haven't seen you in weeks and poor Rinoa's barely had the chance to say hello to you since she got here. You can't leave now."

"And Leon, you've been barricaded in your office since Sunday." Rinoa pointed out. "If anyone deserves to have some fun it's you!"

Cloud shook his head and Leon followed suit. They'd stayed long enough. The girls sighed, but Aerith moved out of the way. "Good night then."

* * *

The night was cooler than usual and Cloud watched with detached interest as his breath floated away in little puffs of smoke. Soon he was going to have to park Fenrir in the garage and begin borrowing Aerith's truck for his deliveries. He sighed as he made his way to his beloved bike. Luckily winters in Radiant Garden were short. He hated being enclosed in the cab of a truck when he could be out in the open air with the wind blowing around him.

"It's cold." Cloud would have jumped at the sound of Leon's voice if he hadn't been expecting it. Cloud lifted his shoulders, suddenly finding that he didn't want to talk anymore. That moment had long since passed.

However, he did jump when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist as the warm body of Leon pressed against his back, fitting its curves perfectly. He had to suppress a shudder as Leon's breath wafted across the nape of his neck. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't help but admit that it had been an altogether good feeling, not an uncomfortable one. Uncomfortable was safe. Good, well, good was dangerous.

The music continued to pound on in the background, muted now through the concrete walls of the dance club, but loud enough to create a rhythmic pulse throughout the parking lot. It took them a minute to realize it, but their bodies had begun to move slowly, hips moving in time with the beat, a slow gentle thump.

They were dancing and it felt so very far beyond good that somewhere deep down in their subconscious it scared them, terrified them in a way that war and torture and the constant threat of death and destruction never could. This wasn't something they could walk away from; detach themselves from in an attempt to protect their fragile hearts. This was something that was going to happen, something they were going to have to go along for the ride with.

Something that was going to change them in a way they found they had been longing for. The missing piece they had been running after for the longest of times without even knowing it. It was what they had been fighting for, wishing for, hoping for, bringing to everyone but themselves.

This was their peace.

There was a moment when Cloud was tempted to pull away, to dive back into what was safe and familiar but all thoughts of ending the dance disappeared when Leon nudged aside the blonde's high collar and began licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin where his neck met his shoulder. It was then that something inside him broke and the rigid hold he had on his control shattered into a million pieces. It was all he could do to throw his head back and moan, his hands coming up to Leon's head where his fingers promptly tangled themselves in the silken chocolate strands. This was what he wanted now. This moment, right here right now, forever.

And it was with that moan that Leon knew he was doomed to finish what he had begun, finish what the temptation of music and the irresistible body before him had started. Now it wasn't an impulse driving him. Now it was what he had always hidden deep inside, in a place so well hidden that he hadn't known it was there until this moment. Suddenly the intense lust transformed into something more, and as much as Leon wanted to fight it (Squall would have, Squall would have fought it with everything he had), he found that he couldn't, didn't want to. He wanted nothing more in this one moment than to take what he had been wishing for since the day the blonde had been dragged into his life, and tonight was the night he was going to take it.

"I want you." Cloud's words came out as a breathy whisper, the white puffs of hot air floating away into the rapidly cooling evening air. Leon groaned deep into the blonde's neck, his hands clenching tight on the other man's thin hips, the fingers pulling at his hair distracting him to the point of pleasurable madness.

"I need you." He finally managed to get out. He ran his hand up under the edge of Cloud's black sweater, chilled fingers skimming over pale skin, reveling in the feeling of the swordsman's muscles trembling at his touch. Cloud leant back far enough so that his lips were inches from the brunette's ear. He nipped lightly at the lobe and breathed out deeply, pushing back against Leon as the other man shuddered at the sensation.

"Then take me."

Leon didn't need to be told twice. The next thing Cloud knew he was being pushed roughly into the back seat of Leon's car, dragging the forceful brunette in afterwards as lips and tongues were set to work with unrestrained passion driving them on. The briefest of thoughts passed through the gunblader's mind, hinting that maybe it would be better to actually drive somewhere truly private or at least somewhere less chilly, before it was swept away as Cloud began sucking on his tongue as though it were a melting popsicle on a warm day that was in danger of disappearing before the flavor could be properly savored.

At that point, there was no need for rational thought.

Cloud moaned low and loud into Leon's mouth and the younger man began slowly unzipping his black sweater, his skin being alternately chilled and warmed by the cool air and the brunette's sensual body. Thanking whatever god was listening that Cloud had chosen to forgo putting on his usual shoulder armor and apron-like leather cover that protected his legs that evening, he managed to reach the end of the zipper without any straps foiling his quest for smooth porcelain skin and he finally got his first good look of the well-chiseled chest that lay unprotected before him.

Leon ran a hand over Cloud's abdomen, feeling the raised ridges of an inch wide and three inch long scar that lay in the center of his body, right between where his ribs spread out to form a little hollow. Cloud gasped from the sensation of Leon's cold fingers ghosting across the sensitive scarred tissue, and then again as Leon's hand rose to push lightly against a much newer scar just below his right shoulder.

Leon wondered what had made those gruesome scars. When had Cloud been in a situation where he had been unable to reach a Potion, use a Cure? The question was begging to be asked, but Leon didn't get a chance. Almost as though Cloud knew what was going through his mind, he snaked his head up to claim the other man's lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss, wrapping strong legs around Leon's hips, making the brunette forget even his own name, much less a question that could just as easily been asked at another date.

And suddenly his leather jacket was on the floor, with his shirt following so that they were both equal in their nakedness as calloused hands ran over every curve, every dip and swollen lips pressed close together with teeth nipping and tongues colliding in a pleasurable dance.

And this was only the beginning.

Cloud growled in frustration as one belt hit the floor and then two and then three. By the time he reached the fourth he was more than ready to cut and slash through anything else standing in his way, the only thing stopping him being the fact that he didn't have anything sharp enough to pierce the worn leather. That didn't stop him, however, from pulling it out fast enough to crack painfully against Leon's hipbone, the other man letting out a strangled moan at the sensation of pain as he found pleasure in it. The belt itself ended up on the ledge under the back glass, lying lost and forgotten as it was no longer a necessary object.

Leon pushed Cloud further up against the door, lifting the blonde's hips enough to slide off the pants he had unbuttoned while Cloud had been distracted with the belts. Cloud's head flew back to crack painfully against the window as his throbbing erection hit the frigid night air, Leon practically purring at the fact that the blonde had chosen to forgo underwear this evening.

One of Leon's hands dropped down off the seat to rummage around underneath it while the other hand went to tease light circles around the other man's wonderfully tight entrance. He swallowed Cloud's deep throated moan hungrily, his fingers finally closing around the tube of lubricant he knew lay hidden where he had tossed it weeks before and had promptly forgotten of its existence, an existence that was unnecessary until this night, until this moment when all the things he had only dreamed about had suddenly come real in a glorious explosion of feelings and sounds and everything.

The blonde thrust downward at the feeling of suddenly wet fingers pushing gently against the tight ring of muscles that was blocking Leon from taking everything he had ever wanted. Their mouths separated for a moment and Cloud let out a resounding moan that threatened to take Leon's breath away. Nothing, not even the most vivid of his fantasies had prepared him for the raw ecstasy that Cloud could bring out of him with even the smallest move, the softest moan, the loudest screaming.

And he was screaming, screaming and writhing as Leon's fingers twisted and turned mercilessly inside of him, relishing the previously forbidden friction as he reached up to bring Leon's lips back down to his own, relishing in the way the brunette was practically mewling as he rose up to push their chests together, his head bumping against the cool glass of the window once more.

This was the point where words were generally used, but there were no words tonight. There was no need for them and as Leon slipped quickly inside the welcoming heat and tightness of the blonde, he found that he knew exactly what Cloud wanted, exactly when it was time to move, time to thrust, time to retreat. He opened his eyes, storm-tossed grey penetrating into stunning blue, the green swirls of the Mako energy that had made the other man such a strong ally ricocheting off one other to create a Kaleidoscope of lust and longing.

They wanted it to last forever, that was the sentiment that had passed between them when their eyes had met. They wanted this dance, this _intimacy_, to continue onward for all of time. There would have been no pleasure greater than to be locked in this one moment forever, finally belong to each other with their whole beings, locked in a dance that would continue to rock their worlds until the end of all time, but it was not to be. Everything must come to an end, even the most glorious, the most pure.

Leon's hand snaked down to take the blonde's erection and stroke it in time with the pace he was setting. Their eyes locked and held as the feeling of intense heat rose in their stomachs, making Cloud clench his inner walls just right to spur Leon deep to hit that little bundle of nerves that lay inside of him. Screaming out so loud that he was sure to be hoarse later he slammed his head back, eyes closing as there came a tell-tale crunch from behind him to let him know that the window had been unable to sustain any more of his abuse and had finally cracked under his last assault.

There was a sudden hot sticky substance between them and it was them Leon's turn to scream as he released deep inside the tight heat of the man he had been longing for since the day he had first saw his golden spikes and pale face.

Silence now, no words, no motions, no nothing as both men lay where they had fallen, with Leon still buried deep within. Once more all they may have wanted to say had already been communicated in that silent understanding they had.

The chill soon became too much for either to withstand and they slowly rose up, using what little they had on them to clean up the mess they had made and to straighten their appearances. They would have left then, wanted to leave, to escape back to the castle where this new thing could be examined in the most intricate detail, in the way that both men were prone to doing, but they found they couldn't. The music was still making itself heard from inside the thick walls of the club and they felt it calling to them, pulling them forward in a way not much unlike how they had been pulled before.

There was a loud slam of the car door as they tumbled out into the night air, stumbling quickly into the warmth and seduction of the club, not stopping to think about what had just transpired or who awaited them once inside the smoky confines of the building.

And then they danced…

* * *

"Pinch me, I think I'm hallucinating. Am I drunk? Am I _dead_?" Yuffie was staring at the dance floor with a blank look on her face, eyes out of focus and one hand limp at her side with the other barely supporting the video camera she had secured at some point during the evening.

Tifa shook her head in disbelief and shock. "No, you're not old enough to drink… And I think I see it, too. Rinoa, I'm scared."

"Me, too." The other brunette pulled her sweater tighter around her as though it would magically allow the scene in front of her to make some semblance of sense. "Did Cloud just get…? _Low_…?"

And indeed he had. The blonde had dropped down slowly and sensuously, using Leon's legs as a sort of pole, causing the other man sway wildly along with the beat. The girls watched in disbelief as Cloud made his way back up Leon's body, brushing against all the right place as he rose, never once breaking eye contact until he had reached his full height once more, smirking at the suddenly blank look in Leon's eyes.

"I think Leon may need new pants…" Rinoa managed to squeak out.

"I think _I_ need new pants… That was fucking _hot_…" Tifa responded breathlessly, wanting to risk a glance at Yuffie but finding that she didn't want to look away even more. "Please tell me you just got that on tape…"

"Oh hells yeah I did!" Yuffie chirped from her new position, leaning precariously over the railing over the dance floor in the hopes of getting the best angle of the sexiest thing she thought she had ever seen.

"Hey, guys. Cloud's bike is still in the parking lot and so is Leon's car, though he's going to be pissed. It seems that someone has broken one of his windows. Hey, what are you looking…? Oh my fucking Bahamut!" Aerith's hands went to clap onto her mouth as she registered exactly what it was that her friends were gawking at.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." Tifa responded listlessly, still too shocked to do much more than watch as Cloud and Leon ground up against each other, neither one seeming to register their friend's shock and the looks of supreme disappointment on the faces of the other females in the establishment.

"I… Wow… Who would have thought…?" Aerith's voice trailed off as her face began to grow hot. The two normally stoic warriors were rubbing up against each other in ways that were most certainly not for the public's eyes.

Rinoa finally managed to tear her eyes away from the spectacle, smiling softly. "It makes sense in a way, I guess. I may not have known Cloud long but they way they are together… The way they just _know_ what the other wants without having to say a word. I think, I think that they deserve each other."

Tifa nodded in agreement, tossing back another drink. "Yeah. Hey, if it makes them happy and gets them to stop moping for a while, I'm all for it."

Yuffie giggled and bounced up and down happily. "I always _knew_ there was something more than a friendly rivalry! Blackmail for everyone!"

"Yuffie…" Aerith's voice rang with a warning, but since it had never managed to stop the little ninja from doing anything before, it went fairly ignored. She sighed and looked down at the laughing couple below them. "They _are_ happy. I'm glad."

"Me, too!" Yuffie had stopped her bouncing and the grin melted off her face to be replaced by a stern look that did not quite fit her features very well. "But it seems that we have a problem."

"And what is that?" Rinoa asked wearily, far too drained to think about another problem at the moment.

Yuffie pointed down to where there were several girls now outright glaring at the dancing mean (though there were more than a few drooling at the sight as well). "Two of the best looking, most eligible men in Radiant Garden have just turned out to be gay."

"And that, my friends, is a tragedy in and of itself…"

* * *

_YAY! IS DONE!! Review! Even if it's mean! Reviews make LIFE!!_


End file.
